


Selfless

by bexacaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you fear mourning?”</p>
<p>“Weapons do not mourn, monk.”</p>
<p>“People do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

Genji turned, visor bright and hot and his grip on his weapon far too strong. The hilt creaked in dissonance with the level tones the ninja used, “I am not a person.”

“You feel, you think, you live. That is all that is required to be.”, replied Zenyatta softly, voice humming like oiled cogs and old machinery.

“I am a creation, an amalgam of science and playing God.”

“There is always a ghost in the machine, should you only look, o warrior.”

“There is no GHOST in this machine!”, spat Genji, vocal components glitching as his anger heated his frame, “I am a WEAPON!”

“Is that what this world has told you.”

“It is what I am. I was built, and I was aimed. Therefore, logically, I am a weapon.”

“Logically, a weapon cannot feel anger. And here you stand before me, no doubt combing your hybrid processor for the appropriate swears and epithets to hurl at me in the attempt to shield yourself from Truth.”

“What TRUTH can I find in your foolish religion, monk.”

“I do not come to you seeking an apostle. I come to you offering what you have yet to seek, Genji.”

“And that is?”

“A friend.”

Genji jerked back, shocked and seemingly offended even though his machinized heart seemed to pulse painfully, “What need have I for friendship.”

“Needs are not sought for, needs are gained or taken.”

“Then why do you offer what I don’t NEED monk?!”

“Because it is what you want.”

Genji went silent as Zenyatta tilted his helm and continued, “You do not NEED someone to listen to you; you do not NEED someone to be there when your wounds surpass physical pain and haunt your dreams, Genji. But sometimes, its nice to just have someone listen.”

“And you claim to be able to listen, then?”

“Yes. Should you… need it.”

Genji turned away, thinking for a moment. Zenyatta remained silent, the hum of his levitation the only sound between them.

“…For right now, I need rest. Do you know of anywhere I can go?”

“I do. Come with me, for as long as you wish. And speak whenever you want to.”

And with a single step, a journey within a journey began.


End file.
